Yes
by Smiley612
Summary: All-dialogue Jeroy oneshot. College has ended and Jerome and Joy have stayed together as a couple for four years; Jerome thinks it's time to make the first and final move to begin it all.


"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jerome. Just peachy."

"Do you want to be apple-y?"

"Put the apple away, Jerome."

"You know, for someone named Joy, your life isn't full of it."

"You're so original. I've probably heard that about ten thousand times."

"You sound like a character written by Steven Moffat. A character named Joy, who has no joy in her life."

"Yeah, well you didn't have much joy in your life either."

"How so?"

"For example, you said that your parents left you at the boarding school to rot. You stayed at Alfie's every summer."

"Touché."

"Where is Alfie nowadays, anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Eh, you know him. He's probably living with Amber in a big condo, studying alien life on other planets."

"Why haven't you talked to him lately? He was your best friend in high school."

"And why haven't you talked to Patricia?"

"I don't know. She seems to be drifting away from me lately."

"What about Mara?"

"Mara went to Africa right after we finished college, Jerome. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Your statement goes right through one ear and out the other."

"You dated Mara for a good portion of your twelfth grade year, and you're still friends now. How did you not know she went to Africa?"

"Since I've been dating you for the past four years, I haven't really had time for anyone else. Sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, Jerome Clarke. Always the charmer."

"Hey, Joy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you from Tennessee?"

"No, I'm not - oh, God, Jerome, please don't start -"

"Because you're the only ten I see."

"That is so not funny, Jerome."

"You just don't want to admit it. It's endearing."

"In your nightmares."

"You must be pain."

"Actually, no, I'm fine. I have been ever since I stepped foot into your car and refused to tell me where we were going."

"That's part of the fun! But you must be in pain because it must've hurt when you fell from Heaven."

"Stop it with the cheesy pick-up lines, Jerome. You picked me up in our last year of high school and I've been yours ever since."

"Oh, but I might lose you! I'm never risking that."

"Who on Earth could you lose me to?"

"Fabian Rutter."

"Really? Fabian left England right after we finished college to find the girl of his dreams in America. He didn't even know what state she lived in but he was determined to find her. I'm pretty sure you can't lose me to a guy who's in a whole different continent chasing down a different girl."

"That's right! You have belonged to me for four whole years! Hehe..."

"Okay, Jerome, you're kind of creeping me out."

"That was the goal. I have succeeded."

"I think your goal was to take me somewhere, but you still refuse to tell me where we're going."

"That's right. I won't tell you until we get there, and that's a long way from now. Want to do something to pass the time?"

"Like what?"

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall -"

"NO, JEROME."

"You're no fun, Joy. How would you feel if I made you sacrifice Bunsie Buns?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Didn't you ever figure out why you lost Bunsie Buns for a year in seventh grade?"

"Jerome Clarke, that was you?!"

"Sí, that was me!"

"I hate you so much! I was so distraught! I had that damn bunny since I was born and I thought I lost her forever until she oh-so-mysteriously turned up at the end of the school year! Argh, you're so annoying!"

"But somehow you stayed my girlfriend for the past one thousand, four hundred and eighty-seven days."

"Have you really counted?"

"Counting up since the moment you kissed me at the fireworks! I have a feeling it's going to be counting up to something really new after we get there..."

"Where are we going? Oh, wait, you can't tell me. This is annoying. If we're not going to get there soon, then let's just play a game."

"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall -"

"I different game, Jerome."

"Like what? 20 Questions?"

"Perfect!"

"I'm pretty sure we know all there is to know about each other."

"You don't know that. I might never have known what your third-favorite color is."

"...You're actually expecting me to answer? Um...well, my favorite is green, then it's orange, and then it's blue."

"See, I never knew that! It's your turn now."

"Um...who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

"Jeremy Runner at my half-brother's college graduation when I was fourteen. I slid into him after the custodian washed the floor. Stop laughing!"

"You have to admit - oh my god - that it was funny."

"And who was your first kiss, cockroach?"

"Ooh, giving me pet names, are we? My first kiss was Mara Jaffray, and I pressured her into it by making her think Mick had an Australian girlfriend."

"Cockroach!"

"Hey, I'm not Eddie and you're not Patricia. No more 'cute little pet names' that aren't so cute. I don't like cockroaches and I don't like weasels or slime."

"You pressured her into it! And I'm pretty sure that I'm going to pressure me into doing something, judging by the way you're acting."

"Oh, no, dear; this is all up to you. Look, we're getting near our destination! Joy, when we get close, I want you to close your eyes."

"Now?"

"No, when I say so and I haven't said so yet. Okay. Question number two. Do you have a One Direction calender hidden in your closet?"

"..."

"You do and I know you do so stop trying to pretend like you don't because I've seen it -"

"Shut up, Jerome."

"Admit it!"

"I'm not admitting anything! I don't have a One Direction calender! It was probably Amber's from 2012 or something that she stowed away in my suitcase."

"Yeah, sure it is. Hey, look, we're rounding the corner. Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Close your eyes right now or I will literally glue them shut myself."

"Forceful much? Alright, alright, they're closed. I can't see anything. Why do I need to close my eyes?"

"Just wait a few seconds and you'll see."

"Hey, I heard a door open - where are you? Where did you go? Did you leave me alone? Jerome Clarke, I swear to God - oh -"

"It's okay, doll. I got you. Grab my hand, don't remove the cover from your eyes, and follow me."

"Where are we going and why don't you want me to see it?"

"You'll see! Well, hypothetically. It's coming, I assure it, and it's someplace important. Trust me, you'll love what I have planned for you."

"Well, that's never a good thing to hear from Jerome Conner Clarke."

"Shush! We're almost there..."

"I heard a door opening. Where are we going? Inside a building? Where are we?"

"..."

"Jerome? Where are you? Why aren't you answering me? God damnit, if you left me alone... Jerome?"

"Joy Olivia Mercer..."

"...Yes?"

"I need you to do me this honor."

"...Oh, God, Jerome, no -"

"When you're happy, I feel on top of the world. When you're sad, I want to ban everyone in the world from smiling. Joy, I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You're the first girl I ever really fell for, and you're the only person I'll ever love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean so much to me and I would be devastated if I lost you."

"I...Wait, Jerome -"

"Will you marry me?"

"...Oh, God. Anubis House...I...Jerome..."

"..."

"I love you too."

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N - It is currently 12:30 AM in New York, and I'm tired as all hell, but this idea was pounding in the back of my head and I couldn't sleep contently without knowing I'd written this. It's all-dialogue, it's Jeroy, it's happy - and I'm about 50% satisfied with the way it came out. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you have a sparkling day!~**


End file.
